Side Dish I - Integrating
Digital Policy I do not think it makes sense to ban students from using technology that is part of their everyday lives in the classroom. Instead I think it is in our best interest to teach students about their proper professional use, and show how they can be used as a tool for learning. Policy letter to students: Mr. Baker’s Computer/phone Policy Letter In 2007, the iPhone was first made available for purchase to the world, and with that smart phones became a common part of our everyday lives. Some of the oldest students in this school were eight years old in 2007. Some of the younger students were five. In the span of ten years internet connected devices have changed the way we interact with the world, and all of you have grown up with this technology surrounding you. At the moment, there are no signs they will cease to be part of our society anytime soon. I have come to the conclusion it does not make sense to completely ban something so integrated into our lives from the classroom. So, throughout the coming semester we are going to learn how to properly use these devices as learning tools. Of course, while you are in our classroom you are still actively in a school environment, and will be expected to act accordingly. The use of smart phones and computers in this classroom comes with its own set of regulations. The following are the basic rules that accompany the allowance of cell phones in the classroom: 1. Students will only use phones/computers to browse school appropriate sites. 2. Students will only use phones/computers during approved times. 3. Students will not use phones/computers as a tool for cheating or plagiarism. 4. Students will treat each other with respect and kindness over phones/computers. If you and your fellow classmates fail to adhere to these four important rules the privilege of using smart phones/computers can be taken away. Depending on this situation the privilege can be taken away either individually or class-wide. If students are caught cheating or browsing non-school appropriate websites further disciplinary action may be taken. It is in your best interest to use these devices responsibly while you are in the classroom. On a final note I would like to discuss the ways I would like to use these devices over the course of our time together. With the internet literally at our fingertips there are so many possibilities to how we can use our devices for learning and building positive communities. During this class we will discuss ways of using smart phones/computers to find and analyze sources, promote important causes, participate in civil discussion, proper usage of information, and more. I am excited to work with all of you on responsible and constructive device usage. It is going to be a great semester. System While in the classroom I will have a simple system in place to help students keep track of when it is and when it is not appropriate to use internet devices in my classroom. On the front board of the class will be a picture/poster of a smartphone that is magnetically attached to the board. I will also have a magnetic red circle with a line through it in my classroom. This part of the board will only appear in to distinct states. # The smart phone is by itself and unobstructed. # The red "do not" circle is placed over the Smart Phone. If students look up at the board and see the unobstructed smart phone they will know it is appropriate for them to be use their devices. If the red "do not" circle is over the Smart Phone students will know it is not appropriate to use their devices. I will also announce when I place the red "do not" on the board by saying "all devices should be put away," and when I take the red "do not" circle off the board by saying "you are now free to use your devices appropriately." This way there is a combination of visual and audio cues to help students keep track of what is happening. Inappropriate Use Responses There will be times when students do not use their devices in the ways I have openly deemed appropriate while in the classroom. In these cases I will fall back on my classroom management system from Entree IV. With the average rule violation in this realm of the classroom I will most likely begin with either Personal Reminder of Expectations ''or ''Warning. For example, if a student is on their phone when they do not have permission I will bring their attention to the indicator on the board and remind them they are not allowed to be using their device at the moment. In the case of warning will remind them this privilege can be taken away, and they will not be allowed to use their device. If they continue from there I will no longer allow them the use of that device, and continuation of the behavior will follow the standard order of my classroom management system. If it becomes a class wide problem I will also be able to take away the use of the devices from the class as a whole. If students are caught on their devices plagiarizing information, cheating, or visiting websites not appropriate to the class more extreme steps may be necessary. This could include permanently losing device privileges, receiving a failing grade on an assignment, or even including parents and administration. I will make students aware of these extremes when we go over appropriate use of devices together during the first few days of class. Community One of the best part of these devices how interconnected they can be to one another, and that is a main reason I want to use them in my classroom. Students will be able to participate collaboratively on assignments through websites like wikia and google docs. I can also build forums where students are able to interact with each other about certain topics. Really there are virtually endless possibilities to how students can use the internet to work with one another. Below are just a few of the websites I would use throughout the semester. # Wikia # Blackboard # Poll Everywhere # NowComment # Groupme # Twitter # Teacher Website Resources Chiu, Jennie & Barton, Emily (2017) EDIS 5070: Designing Technology-Enhancing Solutions for Teaching. University of Virginia, The Curry School of Education Pease, Jennifer S & Loftin, Katie (2017) EDIS 5030: Secondary Curriculum & Management. University of Virginia, The Curry School of Education Weinstein, C. S., Romano, M. E., & Mignano, A. J. (2015). Middle & Secondary Classroom Management: lessons from research and practice''. New York, NY: McGraw-Hill'' Education. Chapter 5: Establishing Expectations for Behavior